


El valor de una rivalidad

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot-BROTP]-Recuerda Shadow, no estás solo. Para eso están los rivales después de todo-Guiñando el ojo, risueño, se despegó de él y salió de ahí a la velocidad del sonido, quedándose con la incertidumbre de si hizo o no lo correcto en hablarle de algo tan personal, bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabría.Se quedó callado unos minutos, analizando las palabras de su autoproclamado rival, sin su voluntad, descruzó los brazos y soltó una risita cómplice.Había comprendido algo importante que había olvidado con el tiempo...Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/ SEGA ©
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	El valor de una rivalidad

** . **

La batalla se hacía más intensa, Shadow, Sonic y los demás peleaban codo a codo y espalda con espalda. El doctor Eggman había hecho uno de los robots más poderosos hasta ahora, nunca habían visto algo así , Tails estaba con su _Miles Electric_ buscando la debilidad de ese robot, no tenía la confianza suficiente de que sus amigos pudieran con él y con los otros _Badniks_ que le dificultaba más el trabajo. Temía que sus amigos que sus amigos no pudieran salir de esta situación, los Chaotix hacían sus mayor esfuerzo para detener a los Robots menores, Cream manejaba el Tornado en lo que él buscaba en su tableta, Amy junto a Blaze y Silver defendían como podía su perímetro, mientras que Knuckles, les cuidada las espaldas a Sonic y Shadow quien se enfrentaban al mayor de todos ellos. No tenían las Chaos Emeralds a su disposición, para su pesar, y la Master Emerald tuvo que ser rota para que no cayera en las manos de Eggman como las otras 7.

Los dos erizos estaban en la cúspide de sus fuerzas, peleaban como podían en lo que Eggman se reía de ellos con superioridad, risa que fue rota de un momento a otro. Tails había encontrado una pequeña grieta en el robot de batalla, información que lograron conseguir Rouge y Omega infiltrados en una base del doctor, debilidad que él zorrito no pasó por alto y le informó a los erizos para que trabajen juntos.

Ambos se miraron, asintieron y en un _Spin Dash_ combinado le dieron a esa grieta, haciendo que el robot gigante perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos, suficientes para que ambos con ayuda de Knuckles propinaran buenos ataques que lo dejaron casi a su disposición.

Todo parecía ser acabado, pero esté iba a caer en sus amigos, Shadow no lo pensó dos veces, se quitó sus , empujó a Sonic y a Knuckles hacia atrás e hizo un _Chaos Blast_ con todo su poder. Sus amigos se ocultaron como pudieron para no ser víctima de esa gran explosión de energía.

No se podía ver casi nada por el humo y polvo que adornaba el lugar, Eggman se había escapado llevándose consigo 3 de las 7 Emeralds, Rouge ya saliendo de la base cercana logró quitarle las otras 4 con ayuda de Omega. Cuando aterrizó y vio todo el entorno, se quedó boquiabierta, había un enorme cráter en el centro de Green Hill, Shadow estaba desmayado con algunas heridas en su cuerpo que tardaría en sanar. Así que, se despidió de los demás –entregándole con pesar las Esmeraldas a Knuckles-y se lo llevó a un hospital más cercano. Los otros se quedaron preocupados, pero decidieron reconstruir el bello lugar y darse un buen merecido descanso.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Ya era de noche, todo parecía estar en una calma sin igual, Shadow se encontraba solo en uno de los tantos bellos prados de Green Hill, se había escapado del hospital hacía pocos minutos, ya que sus heridas ya habían sanado por completo, ventajas de ser inmortal y tener una buena regeneración .

Se encontraba refunfuñando por lo bajo, cuestionándose una y otra vez la acción pasado que había hecho horas atrás. ¿Qué clase de actitud suicida fue esa? Su mente pensó que los demás morirían, y aunque no los consideraba tan de confianza como Rouge y Omega, una parte de él recordó como lo habían ayudado en el pasado con Black Doom.

¿Lo hizo por agradecimiento?

—Ridículo...—Negó.

— ¿Shadow? —Murmuró una voz masculina conocida para él, a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Faker? —Inquirió sin ni siquiera voltearse.

—Eso me pregunto yo. ¿No deberías de estar en el hospital? Digo, ese Chaos Blast fue intento—Comentó un poco preocupado.

—Soy inmortal, mis heridas sanaron en menos de una hora. No me quería seguir quedando ahí, me sentía incómodo...—Admitió eso último en un débil murmullo.

—Ya—Rodó los ojos divertido, sin darle importancia. —Por cierto, gracias por salvarnos el pellejo, te lo digo por todos que eso que hiciste fue un buen acto de amistad.

— ¿Amistad? —Se giró con una sonrisa incrédula—. Solo lo hice por instinto, y ya. No los considero a ninguno ustedes como amigos, ni les tengo la confianza suficiente como le tengo a Rouge y Omega, su bienestar no es algo que me interese en lo absoluto.

— ¡Oh vamos, Shadow! —Exclamó relajado—. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, somos amigos y te preocupas por nosotros así como alguna vez lo hiciste por María.

— ¡Mi pasado no define quien soy ahora! —Alzó la voz, claramente molesto, pero luego carraspeó incomodo , dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos de manera seria.

—Eso lo sabemos—Suspiró Sonic—. Solo digo, deberías de ser un poco más sincero con tus emociones, no te mataría admitir que te preocupas por otros más que tú mismo.

—Y-Yo...

—Nuestro pasado no define quienes somos, eso es cierto—Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero es parte de nosotros de igual forma, para bien y para mal, es algo que vivimos y que nos hace crecer como personas.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados, hubo un silencio agradable, solo se podía oír el frio viento nocturno mover sus púas, compartiendo el momento, Shadow se encontraba absuelto en sus pensamientos, Sonic no sabía si habló de más y debía irse o esperar la respuesta de su amigo para estar más tranquilo consigo mismo.

Sin esperar más, se acercó a él y puso amistosamente su mano enguantada en el hombro.

—Recuerda Shadow, no estás solo. Para eso están los rivales después de todo—Guiñando el ojo, risueño, se despegó de él y salió de ahí a la velocidad del sonido, quedándose con la incertidumbre de si hizo o no lo correcto en hablarle de algo tan personal, bueno, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Se quedó callado unos minutos, analizando las palabras de su autoproclamado rival, sin su voluntad, descruzó los brazos y soltó una risita cómplice. Había comprendido algo importante que había olvidado con el tiempo.

—Amigos...—Susurró al aire, calmado y tranquilo, mirando las estrellas y recordando el valor de la rivalidad o mejor dicho, el verdadero valor de una amistad.

Esperaba que María, donde quiera que esté, lo estuviera viendo y se sintiera orgullosa de él por haber hecho unos buenos amigos, con los cuales podía contar en las buenas y en las malas, como alguna vez fueron ellos dos hacía mucho tiempo atrás...

**.**

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
